<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfect rain by percabth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722309">perfect rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth'>percabth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous : tales of ladybug and chat noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, POV, Short, Umbrella Scene, adrien has a budding crush on mari, i was sad so here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the umbrella scene, as told by adrien agreste</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, platonic adrienette - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perfect rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! needed to write something yesterday and thought up this idea, it’s just the umbrella scene from adriens pov, it’s one of my favorite scenes from the entire show and i really hope you enjoy the one-shot! let me know if you’d like to see more scenes in adriens perspective! enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining. Perfect. The perfectly sour end to his disaster of a day. Not to say his first day of school was without its highlights. he had made a few friends, which was super exciting .adrien had been looking forward to this day for his entire life. The day he was finally able to go to school, meet people, sit in a classroom and just experience life like any other teenager. And sure, today was not far off that, despite his head being clouded for it’s entirety , thanks to a certain someone.</p>
<p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a stubborn girl he had the pleasure of meeting today, unfortunately in a negative light. He hadn’t realized how bad the situation looked until he thought about it more. New rich kid working alongside the school bullies to pull a prank on another student. Of course Marinette had reacted that way. Chloe must've hurt marinette before, that fact was more probable than he wished.</p>
<p>It was true though, the thing about Chloe was, she was his only friend, his entire life. She wasn't a great friend but she had potential to be an amazing person and he saw that in her. Chloe had undoubtedly landed him in a tough situation. </p>
<p>Adrien knew that it wasn't necessary for everyone to like him, of course he knew that. He was the son of the most famous fashion designer in Paris. That mentality was drilled into him from like age 2, he couldn't grasp why marinette not liking him had such an effect on him. </p>
<p>He barely knew her. Her holding a grudge and them never becoming friends should not have impacted his entire day. So yes, of course he was delighted to see that the very girl that was torturing his mind was standing outside the main entrance of a place he would now gladly become familiar with, she stood in the small shelter the frame provided, probably waiting for a family member to pick her up, or wait for the rain to settle before she walked. </p>
<p>He stepped forward out into the rain. Taking a deep breath before he turned to face her slightly. “Uh, hey!” he smiled. Why did he do that? He was trying to get her to listen to him and he went with ‘hey’. How about ‘could we talk?’ or ‘i'm sorry’ but no. hi.</p>
<p>She scoffed and turned herself so that she was no longer facing anywhere near his stance. That was expected. He racked his brain for ideas. ‘Come on, Adrien think’ he told himself. He stood for a few seconds, that felt like years, thoughts and things to say swirling in his head like a blizzard. He eventually gave into the silence and began walking to his car, he extended his plain black umbrella. ‘It's now or never’ he told himself before starting to actually form a sentence. </p>
<p>“I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear” </p>
<p>Her face softened, it was a mix between shock and understanding, she believed him entirely. He could tell she had wanted to ,secretly. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't do something like that, for reasons he hoped to uncover later, but for now at least she was listening. </p>
<p>“I've never been to school before… i've never had friends” </p>
<p>This was true, at first he was only homeschooled for safety purposes, a young child model in school was bound to be a hazard, but his parents always had plans to at least give him highschool, they could only shelter him from school for so long. But after his mother  disappeared the plan became less about safety and more about control.</p>
<p>He missed his mother, so much that whenever he would try to describe the feeling he would lose all his words. His mother may have disappeared but it was as if his dad did too. He lost both parents in one night, just only one of them was physical. His dad became cruel and over-protective, among other things. He missed his mother, but he missed his father too. The one that played piano with him, the one that set up surprise family picnics in the garden. Now he barely even saw him. </p>
<p>Adrien needed something permanent, something stable. </p>
<p>“It's all sort of new to me” he shrugged, pulling himself from the thoughts that consumed most of his days.</p>
<p>In the moment he felt a sudden urge to give her his umbrella. he opened himself up to her, he was giving her to umbrella to make up for mistakes and build a friendship, he just hoped it would work.</p>
<p>He outstretched his hand and smiled softly. Marinette blushed, he noticed and almost dropped the umbrella right there. Adrien, being a model ; was very good at playing it cool even in the toughest situation. </p>
<p>Marinette saw a calm teenage boy handing her an umbrella, he saw a pretty girl standing ,wondering what to do. He didn't know what it signified but he knew it meant something. An attest to their future friendship he thought. But on the inside of this cool exterior he was positively breaking down. Her eyes were wide and overflowed with intrigue. He had never seen something so captivating before. </p>
<p>His hand remained on the handle, then her hand reached out. she hesitated before grabbing the black umbrella. </p>
<p>And he positively melted inside, their hands brushed ,so slightly that he wondered if it could even count. It didn't really matter because the little contact he got made him blush profusely. </p>
<p>She held it above her midnight blue hair that only glowed in the lighting. He held her gaze, trying to read her. When suddenly the umbrella closed in on her. He tried so hard to contain his laughter but he obviously did not win that battle and burst out into a fit of laughs.</p>
<p>She peeked out from underneath the material and laughed along with him.</p>
<p>Her laugh was soft and delicate, which he had anticipated, her tinged cheeks and glowing hair, that accompanied her adorable laugh almost stopped him in his tracks. </p>
<p>He sighed. He made her laugh, that was good. They were good. </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow’ he breathed, waving at her before jogging down to his car. </p>
<p>Last he saw of her was her frame standing by the edge. </p>
<p>A friend, his new friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>